


something about you

by dropsof_insanity (fictional_encryption)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: All I know is fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, soft xukun, soft zhengting, they're stupidly in love, whipped xukun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_encryption/pseuds/dropsof_insanity
Summary: there's something about zhengting, xukun knows, that makes it impossible to love him any less than eternally.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Kudos: 18





	something about you

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble :) enjoy!

There's something about the way Zhengting flies towards him the moment they make eye contact after a long day. The way Zhengting laughs and giggles as Xukun picks him up and they hug each other as if they hadn't met in thousands of years. The way they link hands afterwards, fingers intertwined as tightly as their hearts. 

There's something about the moments of pure joy that Xukun feels when Zhengting texts him a heart and a kiss goodnight. Or the moment of adoration seeing him peacefully sleeping in Xukun's bed, a perfect face pressed up against the pillow (or in most cases, Xukun's chest). Or the moment of fondness when he has to reassure Zhengting over an outfit that Xukun knows damn well looks great on him. Better than great.

There's something about the feeling when Zhengting is pressed up next to him as they sit in a circle with their friends. The feeling when Xukun sees him parenting his "kids", but eventually giving in to their pouting faces. The feeling when sometimes, when Zhengting is feeling particularly stern, how the "kids" on convene on him, cute sly faces tugging on his clothes as Zhengting watches with amusement.

There's something about Zhengting, he knows. The beauty, the soft gestures, the smiles. How stubborn he is towards situations that matter to him and how subdued he is in their moments of downtime.

A kiss here, a morning after there. A date under the moonlight followed by days apart. Being together just as important as breathing.

Bits and pieces throughout their relationship that make up the overwhelming feeling of love he has for Zhengting.

In the infinite other parallel universes that exist, Xukun doesn't think a single one would have them be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff all i need is fluff and zhengkun


End file.
